Tower of Quantum Knowledge
The Tower of Quantum Knowledge is a major point of interest in The Outer Wilds that will be incredibly beneficial later in the game How to get there At the north pole of Giant's Deep swirls one gigantic cyclone. To get there you will need to locate the tornado which is spinning another direction from the other ones. This will bring you down past the force of the current. All you need to do now is get inside the tornado from underneath Guide Make your way up a narrow broken path and then down a long narrow hallway. A Nomai sign reads, "Be welcomed in this place". This tower shares with all who ask the knowledge needed to make his or her first quantum journey." Behind the sign is a gravity well that will take you to the top of the tower. Once there, a decorative archway sits above a hole leading down. Drop down into another room where a sign there reads, "Seek the wandering arch." This is where things get weird. There are several "wandering" objects in this room: another archway, a potted plant, and the sign. Each appears to change position the second it is out of the frame. The object is to keep the archway on the screen so you can reach it to drop down the hole underneath. This first room is fairly easy to accomplish that. The next room contains a blue shard. Aim your signalscope at it, tuned to Quantum Fluctuations, to reveal the Tower Shard (see Using the Signalscope). These objects will also move when out of the screen, so just drop down the hole. The next room includes a sign which reads, "Observing a quantum object; observing an image of a quantum object. These are the same." This indicates using your scout launcher as a means of "keeping an eye" on the various objects while you make your way to the archway so that it doesn't change positions. Shoot your scout launcher as close to the archway as possible, then use the D-Pad to change the camera angle on the scout, so that the archway is in the picture. As you make your way to the archway, keep hitting the RB button until you are around the corner so that the archway is now in your line of sight. Oua-la! The next room is the hardest. A similar setup as the last room, but the platforms on which the archway sit are higher (and thus cannot be overcome by your boosters). A gravity crystal is now in play, allowing you to scale the wall upwards. It is also subject to changing positions. As if to taunt you, the sign now reads, "The crystal and the archway do not naturally meet." This means once again using your scout launcher to keep the archway in focus while pivoting around until the archway is above the gravity crystal. Once this happens, you should be able to climb the wall to reach the archway.